Karaoke With The Rurouni Kenshin Cast!
by DemiDemocratik
Summary: Very, very fun. Horrible lyrics just make it better! With a teen that really doesn't want to be there if she doesn't get the money, it's GREAT! Hostess of Anime Talkshow, too! Please, r&r. (sorry bout the spelling mistake!)


Karaoke With the RK Cast!   
  
Makes you really happy, doesn't it? Does it make you want to kill someone?! Are you barfing with excitement!? Are you drinking cough syrup in large amounts?! Saying WAGAWAGAWAGA I CAN'T CONTAIN MYSELF FOR JOY!!! Go on, enjoy this horribly corny, yet wonderfully amusing work of ART. Most of the lyrics are horribly butchered beyond hope, yet ,if you want, you can get the shokey burn burn heart starting jumper cables and TRY… but it's HOPELESS, I TELL YOU! THEY CAN'T COME BACK! BILLY, DROP THE GUN! SHOOTING US WON'T HELP!!! THEIR GONE, BILLY! *BOOMBOOMBOOMBOOM* MY DEAR GOD, LASSIE! SAVE USE! MY SPLEEN!!!!! *SQUIRT, PAIN, GUSH* BILLY! THEIR GONE! THEY CAN'T COME BACK! GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! (^___^) Botox the Frog, © Ruekia & Monkey Inc. Email @ Verbyou@yahoo.com for permission. Held 2001- 2009. Renewable. Well, if you want me to continue with good works, I suggest that you give me 2 reviews within the week. It's not that hard, believe me.   
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Me: Why, hello there, cast! Tonight, the folks goin' at it will be:  
  
1. Kenshin, singing "Just want you to know who I am" "Too Sexy" (also sang with Yahiko and Sano) "1, it's like a dream come true" "Misty past, clouded future"…  
  
2. Sano, singing "Tough Guy" (second version sang with Kaoru) "Dragon Fist" "Bad" (also sang with Yahiko)…  
  
3. Yahiko, singing "Humpty Dump" "Too Sexy" "Bad" "Not afraid"…   
  
4. Kauro, singing "Tough Gal" (first version sang with Sano)"Come and fight like a girl!" "No n-o-n sense"…  
  
5. Megumi, singing "R-E-S-P-E-C-T" "Gonna' Get cha'" "Doctor, doctor"…  
  
6. ALL, singing "We are family" "We get along just fine…"…  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Hello folks, I'm your annocer tonight, MikChee! (She be's havn' long blue hair and a pink belly shirt that be sayn' 'I love my butt' and tight black pantsies!!!) We will start with a wonderful trio… GIVE IT UP TO THE GUYS! (Um, I'll have to admit, Monkey's not so good with lyrics, she did get pretty close, *cough*NOT!!!*cough!* but, it's still fun…)   
  
*Guys walk in, wearing leather outfits (whatever suits ^__^), standing in a line, Sano, being tallest, stands in the middle. *  
  
Guys:  
  
Ok, you gals, now listen good: WE'RE THE SEXIEST GUYS IN THE NEIGHBORHOOD! When we walk by, the gals start to cry… BUT WE CAN'T HELP THAT WE'RE SEXY GUYS!  
  
I'm, too sexy for my shirt,  
  
Too sexy for my pants,  
  
Too sexy for my trailer,  
  
Too sexy for da' daytime: Night is what I'm looking for….  
  
Yah', we're night owls,  
  
Hanging at the clubs and bars,  
  
When we go by, the girl's hearts fly,  
  
THE CROWD THEN BECOMES OURS!  
  
I'm, too sexy for the sidewalk,  
  
Too sexy for the horses,  
  
Too sexy for da' law…  
  
WE'RE TOO SEXY!  
  
*end*  
  
MikChee: Well, THAT WAS WONDERFUL! A little modified, but… *sweat drop*  
  
Kenshin: I must say, that seemed a little UN like me…  
  
MikChee: We know, Kenshin. NOW IT'S YAHIKO WITH "NOT AFRAID"!!!  
  
Yahiko: Well, here goes SOMETHING…  
  
MikChee: CORNY!!! SO CORNY AND BAD AND… *sweat drop* Mrow, Mrow, purrrrrrrr… Mew… (wow, like whole new songs)   
  
Yahiko: I'm…  
  
Not afraid  
  
Of what will come!  
  
Because….  
  
I'M STRONG! I'M FAST!  
  
I know what to do…  
  
And it's DO IT! That's that!  
  
I…  
  
Can take it  
  
To the next  
  
Level.   
  
I know what to do…  
  
AND IT'S DO IT! REAL FAST!  
  
I remember what to do  
  
I know it cause of you,  
  
POSE IT DODGE IT RUN IT  
  
TRY IT  
  
DO IT!!!!  
  
NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Um, ok. That's it. Shouldn't it be "I remember?"  
  
MikChee: Whatever. That was good! Sounds like what would be at the beginning of Pokemon, though… (my gosh, the Backstreet Boys and Brittany Spears are better!) Now, everybody, it's Kaoru with "No n-o-n sense!" *sigh*  
  
Kaoru: I'm waiting for you at the front door.  
  
It's now twenty minutes past two.  
  
I've been waiting since you left,  
  
That's long gone now.   
  
You left at eight thirty,  
  
And I was fine with that.   
  
But, now you've gone a little too far…  
  
When you arrive at the door  
  
I ask what you did  
  
You reply 'Just some friendly gambling…'  
  
I'M NOT TAKING NO N-O-N SENSE!  
  
I lock you in the closet: It has happened before.   
  
You plead to be let free  
  
But I refuse once more.   
  
You cry "I won't do it again"  
  
But…  
  
I'M NOT TAKING NO N-O-N SENSE!  
  
You should have thought of that before…  
  
MikChee: THAT WAS AWESOME! *cough*NOT*cough* *sweat drops* *smiles REALLY wide* Um, now it's Kenshin with "One…" *mumbling* A bit modified once again, Cause Monkey won't get off her *BBBBBBEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPP!* and look up the *insert horrible curse words here* song!!! (trying to keep the rating, here)  
  
Kenshin: One, it's like a dream come true  
  
Two, just want to be with you  
  
Three, isn't it plain to see?  
  
You're the only one for me and  
  
Four, repeat steps one-three  
  
Five, just glad to be alive  
  
Six, and when it all runs out,   
  
*holds Kaoru's chin lightly* I always like to start right back at one!  
  
Kaoru: OH, KENSHIN! I love you!  
  
MikChee: Aw…so sweet. (WOW!!! TOO MODIFIED FOR LEGAL WORDS!!!) *eyes Monkey who's holding the contract, getting ready to RIP SHRED TEAR BURN BURN MWAHAHAHAHAH!!!* Now, It's Megumi with "Doctor, doctor"…  
  
Megumi: Doctor, doctor!  
  
I need you now  
  
Time to fix my troubles,  
  
Do it quickly now!  
  
Doctor, Doctor!  
  
Just look at this,  
  
Aren't I a Mess?  
  
MikChee: Oooo Kkkkk… *mumbling* boy, Megumi really sucks, huh folks?!?… Now, It's A DUO! Kaoru and Sano sing "Tough Guy/ Tough Gal"  
  
Sano: Look out,  
  
Tough guy cumin' through….  
  
Kaoru: Well you're wrong,  
  
That's if you're meaning you!  
  
Sano: I'm a   
  
TOUGH GUY! Move outta' my way!  
  
Kaoru: No way will I   
  
Do what you say!  
  
I'm a  
  
TOUGH GAL!  
  
Watch it….  
  
MOVE!  
  
Sano: TOUGH GUY!  
  
Kaoru: GAL! Sano: GUY  
  
Kaoru: GAL  
  
Sano: Guy, Guy, Guy, Guy, Guy!  
  
Kaoru: Gal.  
  
Both: Tough GUY/GAL!  
  
MikChee: WOW! That was wonderful! You put a lot of heart in that, you two! (what the… *TV explodes*) Now, it be Kenshin with *smiles wide* "Misty Past, Foggy Future." *sweat drop* Mrow… *kitty ears*  
  
Kenshin: Long ago,  
  
I searched for the thrill  
  
Of the kill  
  
But now I see  
  
That it just breaks my will!  
  
My sword had no yield;  
  
No mercy did I have  
  
A thousand men could fall,  
  
Know one would have to ask!  
  
I walked through the mists of my past  
  
To see dimly  
  
The things I messed up.  
  
And when the mist cleared  
  
By the light of my life  
  
The path was cleared  
  
And easy at that.  
  
But  
  
Now I see,  
  
That clouds are coming in.  
  
I'll have to go through,  
  
Will they leave  
  
A mist  
  
In the end?  
  
MikChee: *crying* That was so *sniff, sniff* WONDERFUL! (I BETTER get paid for that tear shed) (Wow, that sucks arss!) Now it's Kaoru with "Fight Like a Woman!" *sniff, sniff*  
  
Kaoru: Come on!   
  
Step up,  
  
Can't you hear me?  
  
Stop fixn' your hair  
  
I can't punch you  
  
Way over there!   
  
Come here and..  
  
FIGHT LIKE A WOMAN!  
  
I'm not talkin' pulln' hair  
  
Biting,  
  
Scratching,  
  
Screamin',  
  
NO!   
  
I mean…  
  
Kickin'  
  
Punchin'  
  
Sword fightn' too!  
  
Not GIRLY stuff!  
  
Get over here and  
  
FIGHT LIKE A WOMAN!  
  
Stop being prissy  
  
With make-up and such  
  
And being so  
  
Sensitive to the touch  
  
No high-heeled shoes  
  
No nice berets  
  
No mini-skirts  
  
Or tender kiss…..  
  
FIGHT LIKE A WOMAN!  
  
MikChee: AWESOME! *sweat drops* Heh heh. *smiles wide* *KITTY EARS!!!!* Meow, meow!…. Um, Now it's Yahiko and Sano with "Bad".  
  
Both: Bad to the bone…..  
  
B-b-b-b- BAD!  
  
BAD to the BONE!  
  
B-b-BAD!   
  
Get out of our way-  
  
BAD TO THE BONE!  
  
B-b-b-b-BAD!  
  
BAD TO   
  
THE BOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNEEEEE!   
  
MikChee: AWESOME once more, yet modified… eh heh heh… SOOOOO modified… now it's Sano with "Dragon Fist".  
  
Sano: Watch out,  
  
Dragons comin' trough,  
  
I'll name them,  
  
Dragon one and dragon two!  
  
And they're hungry  
  
For some scrambled brains……  
  
I've got  
  
DRAGON FISTS!  
  
Breakn' Bones  
  
IS WHAT THEY MISS! You better run  
  
Dragon one and dragon two,  
  
All they want  
  
Is a BIG CHUNK OF YOU!  
  
Watch out  
  
DRAGON FISTS COMIN' TROUGH!  
  
I'll name them-  
  
DRAGON ONE AND DRAGON TWO….  
  
DRAGON FISTS!  
  
MikChee: Cool. (I'm not even going to TRY any more) *sigh* Now, it's Megumi with "Gonna' Getcha'"   
  
Megumi: I'm gonna' Getcha'  
  
It's a matter of time  
  
I'm gonna' Getcha'   
  
Don't cha worry 'bout that!  
  
I'm gonna Getcha'   
  
By the time you say 'go'  
  
You better know…  
  
I'm gonna' Getcha',  
  
I'll Getcha good…  
  
Oh,  
  
I'm gonna' Getcha',  
  
Don't cha worry 'bout that,  
  
You'll never know  
  
What time  
  
You'll be mine…  
  
I'm gonna' Getcha',  
  
I'll Getcha good.  
  
MikChee: Once again, very modified but dot dot dot. OK! IT'S ALL OF THEM SINGING "We get along just fine…"  
  
ALL: We just wanted to say  
  
And tell you today  
  
We get along just  
  
FINE…  
  
Yahiko: Except for when OLD UGLY HERE  
  
Bashes me in the head…  
  
Kaoru: Well, YOU'RE NO  
  
PRINCE CHARMING YOURSELF,  
  
BRAT!  
  
Kenshin: Come on, now  
  
Stop aguing  
  
Kaoru and Yahiko: NO!  
  
Sano: Shut up now  
  
Or face my fists…  
  
Kenshin: Can't we all just  
  
Get along?  
  
All: WE GET ALONG JUST  
  
FINE!   
  
We help each other.  
  
& Never argue  
  
Or yell at each other,  
  
We never call names  
  
Or critisze  
  
Yahiko: Old ugly over here is lying….  
  
Kaoru: YAHIKO!  
  
Megumi: Hey raccoon girl  
  
Stop yelling  
  
Sano: Yah, you guys I've got a head ache.   
  
Kaoru and Yahiko: NO!  
  
Kenshin: Stop  
  
ARGUING!  
  
Yahiko: Grrrr….  
  
All: WE GET ALONG JUST   
  
FINE!  
  
We're always in line!  
  
We never  
  
Push or  
  
Shuve or  
  
Be mean  
  
WE GET ALONG JUST FINE!  
  
Kaoru: Yah, right.  
  
MikChee: That was really, really cool. (flips off Monkey behind back) Now it's Yahiko with "Humpty Dump." *devil horns and kitty claws and lizard tail!!!*  
  
Yahiko: Humpty dump  
  
Hum-hum, dee dump dee dumpty  
  
Humpdy dump  
  
Hum-hum tee dump tee dumpty  
  
JACK AND JILL WENT UP THE HILL   
  
TO FETCH A PAIL OF  
  
WATER  
  
JACK FELL DOWN AND BROKE HIS CROWN AND-  
  
HU!  
  
Ain't that funky now?  
  
Humpty dump  
  
Hum-hum dee dump dee dump dee  
  
Humpty dump  
  
Hum-hum dee dump dee dump dee-  
  
MARY HAD A LITTLE LAMB ITS FLEECE WAS WHITE AS SNOW  
  
AND EVERY WERE THAT MARY WENT THE LAMB WAS   
  
WAS SURE TO-  
  
HU!  
  
Ain't that funky now?  
  
Humpty dump  
  
Hum-hum dee dump dee dump dee  
  
Humpty dump  
  
Hum-hum dee dump dee dump dee  
  
DUMP!  
  
*sweat drop*  
  
MikChee: *anime fall* (points index finger in the air from under camera screen.) Good. You know, you make dem little kids things BAD! Yeh!   
  
Monkey: ^_____^ BLING, BLING BABY! BLING, BLING!   
  
Now, it's Kenshin with "I just want you to know who I am".  
  
Kenshin: I know that you   
  
Really  
  
Love me  
  
But I don't think that you   
  
Understand  
  
When every things made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am.  
  
AND I DON'T WANT THE WORLD TO SEE ME!  
  
CAUSE I DON'T THINK THAT THEY'LL   
  
UNDERSTAND!  
  
WHEN EVERYTHING'S MADE  
  
TO BE BROKEN  
  
I JUST want you   
  
To know   
  
Who I am.  
  
MikChee: Wonderful, very fitting. GAHHHHHHHH! THE MODIFICATION IS HORRIBLE! $%&@$%@*!#$^!!! *kitty face* Meow. Meow! Purer. Purr. Eh heh heh. *sweat drop* Oy! Can't you imagine Kenshin singing in that voice?!?   
  
Monkey: Just wanted to say this… DROOL! WHAT IS IT WITH ME AND LIKING TALL, KIND REDHEADS *thinks about Kurama at beach* EPEE! MUNKI FUN FUN GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!   
  
MikChee: Heh heh. Now it's Megumi with "R-E-S-P-E-C-T"  
  
Megumi: R-E-S-P-E-C-T   
  
Find out what it means to me  
  
Sock it to me  
  
Sock it to me  
  
Sock it to me  
  
Sock it to me  
  
Sock it to me  
  
Sock it to me  
  
Sock it to me  
  
Sock it to me  
  
Sock it to me  
  
Sock it to me  
  
Sock it to me  
  
Sock it to me!  
  
I don't care what you want,  
  
I just want some R-E-S-P-E-C-T !  
  
Monkey can't stand typing this song anymore so she's going to go on to another that doesn't repete itself over and over so much!  
  
MikChee: Good. VERY good. SOOOOO GOOD! Good-BYE MEGUMI! Now it's the last song "We are family!"  
  
All: WE  
  
Are   
  
FAMILY!  
  
Together we stand  
  
Side by side!  
  
WE   
  
ARE   
  
FAMILY!  
  
Forever united  
  
By love's sweet tie!  
  
Oh yah!  
  
We are family…  
  
*Everyone still singing…*  
  
MikChee: Aw! So sweet! So modified! So Corny. SOOOO MUUUCCCHHHH MOONNEEEYYYY!!! TTTHHHAAANNNKKK YYOOOUUU MMMOONNKKEEYY!!! That's a wonderful song, but, time to go!  
  
*LOOK FOR EPISODE TWO!!!*  
  
*commercial*  
  
Hey, out there! My name's MikChee, and I'm here to advertise some stories!   
  
Well, folks! Do you like Yu-Yu-Hackusho? Do you like b/o/b? Otherwise known as boy on boy or, Monkey's favorite, BOB!!!!  
  
Do you like Kurama/Heie parings? I DON'T GIVE A *BBBBBBEEEEEEPPPP!!!!!!!!*   
  
Sorry, it's no lemon, or lime, but BOY IS IT FUNNY! Type in "Kurama's Surprise", and you're in for a WONDERFUL treat!  
  
Now, friends, THERE'S MORE! And I'm sure you're like 'oh yaay. Yippidy do dah. Oh *joy*. Why didn't you say so? Happy happy. I'm going to go kick things.  
  
WWWWEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL………… a story you might like, if you liked this, is called "Kaoru, Kenshin, and WHAT??????!!!!!!" (It will be posted soon) There's also a collection of silly poems about Ken-Ken-Kenny-san!   
  
Once again, THERE'S MORE TO FEAST YOUR HUNGRY EYES ON!!! Do you like Yu-Gi-Oh? Read "Cheese" by Monkey, PLEASE! (soon, I say!) She worked on her *little masterpiece* for MONTHS! It's been up for MONTHS and only has 4 reviews…  
  
Oh, my teeth a shining white, and bright… MY DEAR GOD! MY EYES! I'VE GONE BLIND!!!!  
  
Do you want teeth that white? If so, buy, "I swear this isn't made out of corn syrup and dog slobber tooth paste". It comes in two appetizing flavors…  
  
Chunky diarrhea, and Mint Lard Sundae. It is only $25 dollars a tube!! (no money back guarantee, not really an actual toothpaste, first ingredient is sugar, if tongue falls out after use, contact my mom.)  
  
I'm soooooooooooo sorry, I've got ONE MORE advertisement for you. Do you not like the smurphs? Well, read that… story… Verbyou…. Wrote…. JUST HIT "AUTHOR BY PIN NAME" AND TYPE 'Flaming-Monkey-Of-Darkness'!!!! STORY COMING SOON! SOOOO DAM* (*BEAVERS) SOON IT MAKE ME FEEL ALL HAPPY LIKE A LIKE A MONKEY IN A BANANA PATCH!   
  
Monkey: I don't even LIKE those elongated piles of flint. YUK! GAG! CRAP ON A HORSE'S BUTT! POOTY PILES OF FLAMING DOG CRAP!!!   
  
~````~````~WARNING!!!! WARNING!!!! ~````~````~  
  
ANY STORY READ *MUST* BE REVIEWED!!!!!!! 


End file.
